Surprise Maintenance
by Cosmic Zone
Summary: 9S, upon being given their latest mission, finds 2B lounging in her room... with 6O. This is a short and sweet fic I thought of and wanted to share!


_Surprise Maintenance_

 _A NieR Automata_ _Fan-fiction_

9S hastily made his way down the bunkers corridor looking for 2Bs room, the two had been assigned a new mission from command so 9S had to give 2B the mission briefing so they could get ready and head out.

"This should be an interesting one" 9S muttered to himself as he paced down the hall, passing several android rooms, "another case of YoRHa members deserting their mission. These guys seem tough too, they're all Battle models like 2B."

He eventually made his way to 2Bs room, eager to inform her of their latest mission and head out for combat.

"2B doesn't usually spend so much time in her room, she's not one for rest. She must be real exhausted from our last mission." 9S thought to himself while looking over the mission files.

Finally he opened the door to her room and promptly entered, forgetting to knock or even see if she was there.

"2B! We have a new assignment from the commander, we-"

He cut himself as he looked up. There in front of him laid 2B, alongside operator 6O. The two seemed to be embracing each other and were completely out of uniform.

"N-NINES- I MEAN *ahem* 9S" 2B managed as she quickly grabbed the sheets of the bed and covered herself and 6O up, completely caught off guard by 9Ss sudden entrance. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Uhh the commander has a new mission for us on earth, I came to inform you so we could get ready and head out…"

2B blushed as she looked over at 6O, then back at 9S.

"Ah, right, thank you 9S. Give me a few minutes to get ready and i'll meet you at the hangar, is that fine?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." 9S said as he began to back his way out the door.

"But, uhh, could i ask what's going on in here" he said, quickly turning around, "I mean, you and the operator laying in here, naked-"

"T-The operator was just… doing a few checkups, yeah. I felt a bit off after our last mission so i wanted her to make sure everything was intact. Just some proper maintenance, that's all."

"Right! Right, checkups!" 6O blurted nervously in an attempt to aid 2B, "I'm in charge of 2B after all, i'm her operator, I need to make sure she's in top shape for combat!"

9S looked at the two androids curiously, confused but seemingly unaware of what was really going on.

"Oh ok, a checkup. But why is 2B naked?"

"It's a umm, full body maintenance checkup! I wanted to make sure EVERYTHING was perfect..."

"And your naked because…"

"I… I decided i'd check myself too! I figured it would be more efficient that way, and she wouldn't be alone during the process!"

9S nodded his head, believing every word the two androids had told him.

"Ok, nice! Sorry for the intrusion, take as long as you need to finish u- wait. One last question, what are those marks on 2Bs neck?"

2B placed her hand on her neck, noticing the kiss marks previously left behind by 6O.

"They are… scars, from the machines we fought last time. They had left some pretty bad scars after the fight".

"Oh right, yeah that was a rough one. We'll take as long as you need to finish up those repairs and all that, i'll go kill some time in the hangar. Bye 6O, 2B!"

And with that 9S was gone, leaving other two androids as they were: Alone, together. 2B let out a small sigh and reached over for her cloths.

"I better get ready, I don't want to keep the commander waiting, and the missio-"

6O cut her off, placing her hand over 2Bs arm and looking up at her.

"There's no need to rush out like that, he said to take as long as we needed, remember? Besides, there's a bit more 'Maintenance' i'd like to perform on you first."

2B blushed, as she looked down 6Os hand and thought about her choices.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay awhile. I need to have you look at these 'Scars' too."

6O giggled as she leaned over and kissed 2B, embracing her tightly.

"Well, we better get started right away then."


End file.
